The disclosure relates to a handheld measuring device.
A handheld measuring device having a locating sensor, which is intended to locate an item in a measurement object, and having a protective circuit, which has an object sensor which is intended to record an object parameter which is dependent on an orientation of the locating sensor with respect to the measurement object, has already been proposed. The object sensor of the protective circuit is used to detect when the handheld measuring device rests on a measurement object.